


the gift of friendship (bananas)

by joonswig



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 5 + 1 but it's actually 4+1, Fluff, M/M, carrefour au, i love you kinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonswig/pseuds/joonswig
Summary: The four times Scorpius goes to Carrefour and the one time Carrefour comes to him.





	the gift of friendship (bananas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofugumball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofugumball/gifts).



> this is for kinnie my datefriend!!!! i love you kinnie my datefriend!!!!!!

1.

 

Scorpius wakes up at 1 p.m., earlier than usual, to his stomach’s impatient rumbling. He makes his way to the kitchen, hoping to find anything that could quench his hunger. Unfortunately, the fridge is emptier than the capitalist void he is unfortunately stuck in. He groans, realising his position. The young boy is now facing a dilemma — getting dressed and leaving his house to get food or staying and dying of starvation. The latter requires minimal effort, which Scorpius always appreciates, however he feels a craving for some good cheese and Nutella. He sighs — getting ready is tiresome but at least Carrefour is just across the street. He puts of a Misfits shirt, a pair of jeans and the rainbow bowtie he bought in Tiger. Satisfied, he grabs the wallet and the keys and leaves the house, looking like the tired gay legend he is.

 

He moved in to this flat fairly recently and hasn’t yet been to the Carrefour across the street. When he steps in, Scorpius is greeted with soothing air conditioning and, to his great surprise, BTS’s superior title track Fake Love playing in the background. The three cashiers were dancing along instead of working, one rapping Namjoon’s verse and the other singing Jeongguk’s ‘just for you’s. The third one, from whom Scorpius senses goth vibes, is tumbled over in laughter, recording the two. Once they notice Scorpius’s arrival, they stop their shenanigans and pretend to get back to work with embarrassed smiles on their faces. He found it quite funny, actually, being an Army himself. 

 

Scorpius grabs four jars of Nutella and a packet of crisps, puts them in the shopping basket. He finds the cheese aisle quite quickly, however the cheese he wants is on the topmost shelf and he isn’t able to reach it. He jumps up, hand raised as high as possible, but to no avail — the cheese doesn’t budge. Suddenly, one of the cashiers, whose name tag reads ‘Albus’, pops up next to him. They’re good-looking which gets on Scorpius’s nerves — the audacity!

 

“May I help you?” they ask with a smile.

 

“Can you get this for me?” Scorpius asks, pointing at the desired product. 

 

“Sure thing!” Albus says, standing on their tippy toes and easily grabbing the cheese. “Anything else?”

 

_Your number,_ Scorpius thinks, but opts on thanking the person politely. Albus checks him out, both literally and figuratively, with the two other cashiers, ‘Paddie’ and ‘Cyano’ peeking and giggling from behind. Albus looks like they want to kill them, and then themselves, so Scorpius gives them a reassuring smile. 

 

He pretends not to hear Cyano and Paddie tease Albus about their ‘ _new cruuuuush’_ as he leaves. 

 

2\. 

 

The second time Scorpius goes to Carrefour is a few days later, because he needs to restock on instant soups and he might have caught himself missing the cute cashier. This time he smears eyeliner around his eyes and wears his coolest lip-ring, knowing he rocks the aesthetic. To his relief, Albus is there, but this time they are alone. They look bored to say the least, but their face glows up when he sees Scorpius.

 

“Hi, welcome to Chilli’s, I mean Carrefour,” Albus greets him. 

 

“Whaddup, you’re Albus, you’re a millennial and you never fucking learned where you work,” Scorpius jokes, proud that he manages to elicit a chortle from the cashier. 

 

He grabs all the vegetarian Vifons and heads back to the cash register. Albus gives him a knowing grin. 

 

“And you dare call me the millennial,” they say, scanning the products. “The total is 35.87. Card or cash?”

 

“Cash,” Scorpius replies, “can you give me a moment, though. I need to count something and I’m not very good at maths.”

 

“Understandable,” Albus laughs. Scorpius pulls out his phone and opens the calculator app. After a while he hands the cashier exactly 36.56zl. Albus is confused until they realise what the change amounts to.

 

“Here you go, 69 groszy, you know what that means?”

 

“I don’t have enough for chicken nuggets,” Scorpius pouts exaggeratedly. 

 

Albus’s laugh, he comes to realise, is melodic to his ears. 

 

3\. 

 

If Scorpius had a group of friends like the main characters in Comedy Central sitcoms, they would have staged an intervention by now. He finds himself opening the door to the Carrefour for the third time this week. Paddie smiles and greets him when he enters. 

 

“Albus is in the back,” they say, “assuming you were looking for him.”

 

“Am I that obvious?” Scorpius asks, to which the cashier nods. 

 

He does find the boy in one of the alleys, passionately explaining something to a confused looking customer.

 

“This is spicy and the other is mild, like more pepper, less pepper,” Albus tells the lady, pointing at the jars of tomato sauce in her hands.

 

“я не понимаю,” the woman replies. Scorpius decides to use his knowledge of Russian to step in and help.

 

“Это пряный,” he tells the customer, “в то время как этот мягкий.”

 

“ Спасибо ,” the woman nods in gratitude and leaves. 

 

Albus sighs in relief, “thank you so much, I was literally going to combust. Why are human interactions so stressful?” 

 

“Is it a cue for me to leave?” Scorpius jokes.

 

“No!” Albus exclaims in fear. “No, you’re nice, I’m sorry. Hi, by the way.”

 

“Hi,” Scorpius smiles widely, “it’s okay, don’t apologise. How are you?”

 

“Good, now that you’re here,” the cashier says, voice raised slightly unnaturally, “I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s your name?”

 

“Scorpius,” he answers, “but please don’t call me Scor or Scorp, or else I’ll spontaneously combust.”

 

“Noted,” Albus laughs, “can I call you Pius, though? Like the Popes?”

 

“Sure, Bus,” Scorpius says, “like the public transport. Vroom vroom.”

 

They can hear Paddie calling Cyano and livestreaming their conversation for them. 

 

“I’m sorry for them, they are what the kids call buffoons,” Albus sighs.

 

“It’s fine, sweet ray of sunshine,” Scorpius assures him, “it’s as fine as butter and banana on a hot summer day in the Caribbean.”

 

He only gets an ice cream this time, but it was nice to see the boy again. Scorpius is already planning on excuses to go to the Carrefour again.

 

4\. 

 

It’s not as fun the fourth time he goes to Carrefour and misses Albus’s shift. At least BTS is still playing, although it’s a Love Yourself: Her playlist and Scorpius enjoys their other albums more. Cyano and Paddie are both there. To his surprise, they start a conversation with him even without Albus around. 

 

“Hi, Scorpius,” Cyano says, “you missed Albus, but come chat with us. We promise we’re cool, too.”

 

“I know, guys,” Scorpius says, “you rock the goth and dad shirt aesthetic, only the greatest individuals are able to do that. And you’re Armys! Namjoon invented communism.”

 

“Ugh, your mind…” Paddie exclaims, “we stan so hard.”

 

“By the way,” Cyano changes the topic, “can you _please_ ask Albus on a date? He is a lonely, single gay and we’ve had enough of him talking about your eyes and how he got that cheese for you. Save us, we beg you…”

 

“Oh sweet nuggets!” Scorpius says. “But it’s so hard to just ask someone out, can’t he do it?”

 

“Gosh, I’m so sorry for your loss of braincells,” Paddie sighs, “seriously, just try. He’d agree if you proposed, he is a braincell deprived homosexual.”

 

“Valid…I’ll think about it,” Scorpius promises. 

 

“We have flowers on sale for 2.99, if you need them,” Cyano adds, helpfully.

 

Scorpius is faced with the second greatest dilemma in his life, so he gets not one but three bananas and munches on them, trying to make a decision.

 

  * 1



 

It’s a Tuesday when Scorpius heads to Carrefour, with his look on point and a bouquet of origami tulips in hand. He sees Albus from outside, checking out a customer. He takes a deep breath and walks into the shop. Ignoring the cue to the cash register, he bravely walks towards Albus and gives him the flowers. 

 

“Albus, will you go on a date with me and help me pick up cheese from the top shelves?” Scorpius asks. “Perks of dating me: I love hugs, will hug you a lot and have a reverse mullet sometimes. It’s nice to run your hand through it.”

 

Paddie and Cyano, who are standing next by, have both of their phone’s up, recording the event. Albus looks surprised, but happy.

 

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Pius,” he gushes, accepting the flowers, “thank you so much, ah!”

 

The people queing give the gays a round of applause in excitement. Albus hides his head in his hands, embarrassed but happy. 

 

“I love you, Bus,” Scorpius says, strumming an invisible guitar.

 

“Oh, my God!” Paddie exclaims from the side.

 

“I ain’t ever gonna stop loving you, Bus!”

**Author's Note:**

> i still love you kinnie my datefriend!!!!


End file.
